Glitches
There are many glitches in the game Castle Crashers. Some get patched over time; others have stuck around since the beginning. Some are useful, while others are just fun. List of Glitches This is an incomplete list of glitches currently obtainable in the game. Feel free to contribute any that you find here. Rapid Damage Glitch Activating this glitch causes an enemy to hit an obstacle (such as a tree), take 4 damage, hit the edge of the screen, then bounce back to the obstacle. This causes the enemy to take lots of damage in a short amount of time with the player doing little or no work. This can be performed on Forest Entrance and Snow World using the trees and broken ice towers. (See the video below.) Flying Thief Glitch On the Thieves' Forest level, right before the battle with the Troll Mother, three Thieves will run to the left. If the player runs left with them, they will eventually be running against the cliff. The player must throw the Thief onto the top of the cliff, and then quickly follow the Thief before it goes off-screen. When the Thief passes by the cliff where the Pooping Deer pooped away, he will not fall down, but instead will keep walking straight and floating until the next cliff where he will reach ground level again. Cyclops Boss Glitch To do this you just jump into him 3 times and she will pause and just combo him. Invincibility Glitch The Invincibility Glitch is an exploit which allows players to become invincible by "flying" in the air (Jump, light light heavy, light light heavy). When a player gets knocked down, the player can tap jump to quickly spring back up. When they are doing this, they are invincible! So, as long as they don't touch the ground after springing back up, they can't take damage. This is especially helpful against the Dragon and Sock Puppet and the Corn Boss. This doesn't provide immunity from physical damage in PvP; it only prevents the player from being knocked over. Headless Enemy Glitch Occasionally, when decapitated, enemies will lose their heads and continue fighting. It can only be triggered when a player decapitates an enemy with a light attack on the ground; however, any other conditions for activation are unknown. This glitch can be reliably triggered in older versions of the game with two players via the campaign arenas. The player must have at least 1 potion. The player who will lose their head must have the potion in order to work. The other player must decapitate the enemy player. The decapitated player has less than a split second to use the potion for the glitch to work. If done correctly, the player will be walking around headless. Out Of Bounds Glitch This is an odd occurrence that happens when a player walks along a specific ledge after traversing the troll ruins with their shield up, causing them to exit normal boundaries of play. There is an invisible barrier parallel to the top of the ledge that acts like a floor. On occasion, the player may fly upwards only to fall out of the sky a few units backwards. If performed in a one player game, they will be put back in automatically. But if in a multiplayer game, as long as there is one player within bounds you will not be locked out, but if all players successfully perform it all players will be permanently out of bounds. To get back in one player must die and then all will be returned back. All possible location for this glitch are, Thieves' Forest, Snow World and Lava World. (A similar glitch can also be performed on Medusa's Lair and Alien Ship.) Beefy Out Of Bounds Glitch If as Beefy you grab ( ) an enemy (PvP or normal enemy) then make your way to a wall on the edge of a map and wait for the timer to go down, when you return back to normal the enemy that you have picked up will be stuck out of bounds. The easiest way to get someone back in bounds is to go Beefy again and repeat process but walk away from the wall. (This is most easily performed in Arenas). Barbarian War Backwards Glitch In the Barbarian War level when you reach the bridge before the boss go back through the door and enemies will respawn where they normally would, you can go far back enough to spawn the War Machine mini boss. This could be used for a low level exp farm. Owl Music Notes Glitch Near the end of the Forest Entrance level you will find Owlet. If you stand vertical to the music notes that come from it, shield and move left and right the music will freak out. This is absolutely useless. Undead Groom Exploit In the Undead Cyclops fight in Wizard Castle Interior if during the 'stomping attack' you are stuck in the ground whilst being targeted by the Undead Groom he will stay on your head. This could be helpful in multiplayer. Corn Boss Dash Damage Exploit In the Corn Boss if you get him to move to a specific spot shown below and dash attack anywhere on the bottom row, he will take damage from it. This is the most effective boss slaying method. Corn boss.png|Corn boss dash exploit Heavenly Bombs Glitch Whenever you knock down a conehead right as they are about to throw their bombs, the bomb will fall down from the top border of your screen instead of the position of the conehead. FIXMEFIXME Glitch Sometimes during the process of hacking the game on pc (not sure if works on other platforms) after exiting your stats menu it can set all text to "FIXMEFIXME" with every Xbox controller button flashing as the key you use to activate said button, Leaving stats menu also sets you to an unknown "level 100" which seems to be an unused / beta but unrelesed area and can NOT be entered, although with more hacking you may be able to enter this seemingly beta area. Videos Castle Crashers - Rapid Damage Glitch File:Castle Crashers - Flying Thief Glitch File:Cyclops Fortress boss glitch See Also * Glitch Sword * Level 256 Category:Glitch